Travels of a prince and his girls
by hohime
Summary: The Targrayens live. Though in secrecy the must remain. One born of another world will help them back to greatness. Harem may eventually raise the rating. Crossover of Naruto and A song of ice and fire


I do not own a song of Ice and Fire George R. R. Martin does Nor do I own Naruto. That Aside I still like reading the book. Cry's anime tears over not owning either the book or manga.

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Demon speech/yelling"**

'**Demon thought'**

_**Change of place or time**_

_**Trident moments before Battle**_

'I hope Nandrea and Viseria are okay. I would hate for them to be in trouble' Visenor thought with a frown appearing on his face.

When Rhegar saw his frown and asked Visenor what was wrong.

"I was wondering if my little girl and wife were okay."

Rhegar smiles "Brother do you want to hear a secret?"

Visenor's curiosity piqued. "What is it brother?"

The smile that appeared on Rhegar's face so wide it seems to cover half of it he then leaned in and whispers into Visenor's ear something that would have shocked and outraged the people of the continent if they knew it. "We have an aunt."

Visenor eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly in surprise. He then proceeded to ask why he wasn't married to their aunt knowing that she was alive (1).

A slight frown creased his rugged features before he responded, "One mother and father don't know about her. Two I am already married. Three even if I had met her before I met my wife I am not positive I would have loved her as much as I love my wife."

Visenor nods in understanding thinking of his wife and daughter in the vale of Arryen and could see the same problem for him besides the fact that he was exiled from his family. Then he asked where their aunt is and why he never knew about her. Rhegar tells him that she is going to marry Eddard stark and that she was hidden because her mother after seeing how he treated her sister and wife decided to smuggle her to a safer place. Visenor's jaw drops then he asks if they would mind if he had his wife and daughter go to them to be safe. Rhegar tells him he will send a falcon to find out. He then sends a falcon to Eddard asking Visenor's question.

_**Robert's Camp at the Trident**_

Eddard looks up and sees a falcon winging its way towards him. He holds out his arm and the falcon slowly descends to slight upon his leather-covered bracer. The falcon hold's its leg out showing a scroll wrapped around. Eddard reaches out and unties the scroll he reads the letter and a small smile graces his face then he drops it into the fire to burns it.

Robert walks over his mail and plate armor clanking heavily as he moves. "Hey Ed what's the deal with the pidgeon?" The falcon upon hearing this jumps from Eddard's arm and proceeds to peck, scratch the places where Robert was not covered with armor with its claws and beak. Eddard seeing this falls to the ground and laughs so hard it felt like his side was going to split. Then gaining control over his laughter he speaks in a voice laden with amusement "It had a letter from a relative of mine asking if it is okay for his wife and daughter to come stay with me at Winterfell with my wife. I'm going to send a response stating yes they may come and stay with us." He said with a cheerful smile with happiness and mirth dancing in his black orbs.

Robert looked at his friend with suspicion for a moment before turning about and telling them to be prepared for tomorrow. Eddard quickly wrote his letter gave it to the falcon and sent it on its way back to Rhegar and Visenor.

_**The Trident**_

Moments before the battle begins Visenor is able to send a falcon to his wife that she and their daughter should head to Winterfell and that they would be safe there. The battle on the trident was vicious and bloody. At the start Rahegar's forces were winning with Rahegar himself leading the charge eventually though he came across Robert and the two engaged in combat. Rahegar was able to get in a couple of good slashes with his sword giving the bear of a man a few scars the most notable one started from his eyebrow and continued down to parallel his nose. However after so many injuries and broken bones he eventually became to slow and his strikes were missing more and more often. Finally Robert saw an opening in his opponents guard and swiftly brought his hammer around and swung it right into Rahegar's head immediately killing the man and crushing his skull. Roose Bolton was laughing as he killed Visenor though he was bleeding heavily from many cuts upon his person. Then he watched as the blood matted in Visenor's silver hair. Many other people died on the battlefield that day from great and noble to lowliest pages. Limbs of the fallen and moans of the dying were heard as some of those among Robert's warriors went along mercifully killing those that asked for it. The battle was over and it seemed as though the war they fought against the "Mad King" was coming to an end. Though Rahegar's army was "in the wrong" the fought a tough battle and the least those that were dying deserved was a quick death and burying or burning. Eddard went to look among the dead and found Visenor he closed Visenor's open eyes and said a small prayer in the tongue of the north. He then said one in Valrian his wife had taught him. When he finished Visenor's body combusted and slowly burned into ashes. Where his body had laid were two beautifully decorated scaly eggs. Knowing what they were from his wife's stories and not wanting anyone that shouldn't have them take the eggs he took and wrapped them in his coat. A few seconds after that Robert started blustering about how he beaten the "Mad dragon's bastard of a son" and that he may need to find a new head in the after life. Not knowing if the same thing would happen with Rahegar's body Eddard walked to where he lay. After two more prayers the same thing happened again. He quickly picked up the eggs he deposited them in the same place as the others. An hour after they had set up camp Eddard got a messenger falcon telling about the birth of his daughter Rhealia and that Lyanna had a child called Rahenarrys. He smiled a soft smile that seemed so out of place on the face man who was "colder than the north".

_**Storm off of King's Landing**_

Eddard was speaking softly to a woman. She had just given birth and she was fading fast. Her husband had been killed in the sack of the landing.

"Rahellla please let me take Danerys with me I know you don't trust me but I will tell you something that might change your mind. It might not necessarily change your view of me but at least you might trust me enough to take her to where she will be safe."

Rahella spoke so softly he could barely hear her. "What is so good that it would make me trust you? There is nowhere she will ever be safe so long as she looks like my family." she spoke venom in her voice and fire in her eyes even thought she was so weak and frail.

He leaned in close and whispered something in her ear. When he was finished her eyes were wide as saucers as tears streamed from her eyes and her resolve strengthened. She looked at him with eyes pleading and his heart felt as though it would literally be ripped apart. Then she spoke softly "Very well but if anything should happen to her that I don't like then I promise to haunt you so you cannot sleep till you die or go insane and kill yourself!" She handed him a bundle of cloth before closing her eyes and whispering one last sentence "Take care of her or else." He shivered at the steel and fire in her voice. It was a statement that should any harm come to her then he would regret it forever and with that done she slipped away. A single tear slid down Eddard's cheek. He clutched the bundle close as he walked off the ship and onto his ordering all the crew on the other ship to come aboard so he could send off the queen in the way she would have wanted. Then the ship was set aflame and ordered the Captain to take them to White Harbor.

_**WhiteHarbor**_

A week and a half later He walked into WhiteHarbor and asked for a carriage to Winterfell. Wyman Manderly walked up and asked "Lord Eddard why do you need a carriage wouldn't you rather ride a horse?"

"That I would but I doubt this little lady would thank me for it" he said pointing to the bundle. The mayor saw the little girl's face her hair was covered by the top of the blanket and her eyes where closed as she was sleeping.

"Ah I see very well it would be my pleasure then. Might I ask the name of the child?" Said Wyman

'I can't give him her name or he will tell Robert and the man has quite the temper against her family' He grumbled just loud enough for the other man to hear, "Would that I knew."

"A sad year this has been so many left orphans." Said Wyman his face projecting a look of sadness and sympathy.

"To true, anyway about that carriage?" Eddard asked looking around and then eyeing the other man suspiciously.

"Ah it is right behind you my lord." He turned when he heard the sound of horse hooves on cobbles and saw the approaching carriage. Wyman noticed his distraction and tried to take the child from him. Eddard whipped quickly, he was holding Ice in a one handed grip and swung watching in satisfaction as Wyman's arm dropped to the cobblestone streets.

In a cold voice that could make your blood freeze and your heart burst he said. "Try to take her again and you will loose more than a arm."

Wyman stared at him as if he was crazy for a minute before remembering his severed arm. He quickly scooped it up and ran looking for a measter and hoping desperately that it could be reattached without losing anything. Eddard chuckled to himself and looked down at the child cooing to it and letting it play with his pinky finger. When it stopped he stepped into the carriage and told the driver to make all due haste to Winterfell.

_**Winterfell**_

Eddard's wife, Sanrea, his brother, Benjen and his wife, Catelyn, his sister, Lyanna, and Visenor's wife, Nandrea were all waiting to welcome him he also noticed they all held bundles of blanket close to them and were rocking them. He smiled knowingly and warmly at the love he saw as the mothers was held their child. When he got out he went over to his wife and told her what had happened to her sister and he had sent her on in the way he had been told. She was depressed for a while until he showed her, her niece. She immediately brightened up and started cooing to the baby in her arms. After they had finished talking to each other the others came over and Eddard told them the news. They retired to the hall of Winterfell and had a feast of a dinner in the warmth and comfort of the hall.

Eddard then told them of how the war went and Nandrea and Lyanna cried at the news of losing their husband's. The others comforted them as best they could, not knowing how it felt to lose a spouse. They proved however to be rocks for the two widows whom slowly dried their tears and were extra watchful of the babes they held. Lyanna then told them some news that had Sanrea giddy; she told them that she had a boy. The others looked at Sanrea and she explained that while it seemed wrong that many of the girls in the Targrayen family were married to brothers, nephews, and cousins. The others though slightly disturbed by this revelation, as the children were all related somewhat were kind of apprehensive about letting this happen. Eventually Sanrea convinced them not to worry about and that if the girls didn't like Rahenarrys then they wouldn't be forced to marry him but suggested that they let things be natural. The women all agreed even Catelyn who thought that maybe Arrya their first girl should get a chance hopefully they were distant enough that their children wouldn't have problems like Aerys II The Mad King.

She had finally gotten over the fact that her engagement to Brandon Stark was cut short because the king had decided he wanted his head. Eventually she had gotten over it and was ready to marry the next in line for Winterfell but found out that he was already married she then decided to get to know the last brother and found herself quite easily falling for him. A year later they were married and their firstborn Robb was conceived. They were overjoyed and spread the news. A few years later they had conceived Arrya and the others had found out they were pregnant too and they all were very happy until they had to give birth to the children.

_**Another world**_

"It's the Kyuubi hold it off till the fourth can get here." A ninja shouted to the others as they redoubled their efforts to stall the giant beast that was almost upon them.

A giant fox was trashing trees and ninja left and right as it slowly made its way towards Konoha. Many ninja fought valiantly and used jutsu after jutsu but the fox just kept going pausing once in a while to swipe some ninjas away from its path to the village in the distance.

'**Soon Konoha you bastards will pay for what you have done to mine and many other's kinds."** Was the gigantic fox's only thought as it made its way towards the village at a slow pace considering it could have easily took long loping strides toward its destination but did not. **'I have even given you a chance to take the innocents away'**

All of the sudden a man appeared. However instead of ridding a toad like many would think he was ridding on the back of a giant elephant like creature that had fur covering it. It was almost as big as the Kyuubi before it and had gigantic white tusks and a long trunk. When it appeared the giant fox paused for a moment. The rider of the mammoth took advantage of this and had his giant mount go faster and scored a hit along the side of the fox. Although it was healing quickly the fox howled in Rage and pain. Swiping one of it long tails at the lumbering giant that had turned back towards it. Being the slow animal it was the Mammoth took the blow across the face and slid for a few yards before charging one more. Meanwhile the Ninja below were cheering the blond man who was riding the gargantuan Mammoth. Kyuubi seeing this quickly dodges to the side but in an unforeseen move the Mammoth skidded and slammed its tusks into the giant fox. Roaring in pain and anger the fox swiped at the beast and scored a hit going from the left eye to down the trunk. The Mammoth trumpeted in pain it only increase in severity when it felt the Chakra of the fox seeping into its wound. Backing away quickly the Mammoth finally spoke to the man on top of its head. Its voice was soft yet strong, wise and ancient seeming of times long past.

"**Minato If you have any plans as to how to defeat this beast you'd best implement it soon."**

"I know Fuyu-sama. I'll start the jutsu now just get me close I don't know how much charka this will take and if it works I don't want to give Kyuubi a chance to escape." The Mammoth seemed to nod its head before running as close to the fox as it dared. A few minutes and the fox got off another hit on the Mammoth leaving a shallow gash in its side. Finally finished with the seals for the jutsu the man on the Mammoth shouted its name.

"**Shiki Fuin"** All of the ninja and even the giant fox suddenly felt a chilling presence. Quickly recognizing it the fox attempted to turn and run from this being. It was to late however as a ghostly appendage erupted from the man on the Mammoth and grabbed Kyuubi compressing it body and all before dragging it into the child in the mans arms. The blond haired child's eyes immediately opened showing purple. Two flame tattoos appeared one on each side of the child's cheek. The child snorted a small gout of flame came from its nose before it started wailing. The blond man looked down on the child and it quieted before giggling and reaching for the man's hair. Slowly the hand made its way out of the man along with a white sphere with a slight amount of gold coloring in it. The blond suddenly fell however he was captured by the trunk of the great mammoth and lowered to the ground before it poofed away having no more charka to allow it to stay.

Two old men walked up to the fallen hero and were allowed to hear his last words.

"Take… her… keep her… safe don't tell… them about…… Kyuubi. Her name… is…Kilenia." With those last coughed words one of the greatest shinobi the land of fire had known passed into death's cold painful embrace.

1. Targrayen's are often married to their brother's, sisters and others of the opposite sex that are related to them. Example is the first Targrayens that came across the sea on the backs of dragons where married to each other and they were brother and sisters. There is already five girls from George R.R. Martin's a song of fire and ice. Vote on those you want and you aren't limited to gender I will however take any male character and make them female if you vote for them. No Yaoi or Yoai or uke or Slash so don't ask.

Little history on some of the characters Nandrea is an arryn and next in line should the current heir die, Visenor is Rhaegars exiled brother, Rahenarrys is John Snow in cannon, Rahealia is Eddard and Sanrea's child, Sanrea is Visenor's Aunt.

I apologize for rewriting this so many times but I believe I have it the way I want it. Anyway please review or PM questions. It lets me know my story is important and makes me want to write more.


End file.
